Resident Evil: The End Is Near
by Hobohunter
Summary: Sequel to DC- Leon and Claire are in the airport fighting for their lives while Chris is being recruited by the B.S.A.A. This is all happening while Wesker is plotting revenge on Spencer. Inspired by Degeneration & RE5 LeonClaire ChrisJill Ch 10 up!
1. Darkness

Chapter 1

_"Get away from meeeee!!" screamed the voice. It was slowly growing inhuman as it continued on. The transformation was wracking the body of the poor girl, her blonde hair falling out as her body bent and curved in every-which way. Her eyes, that were once as blue as the ocean were now red like the color of fresh blood. Her canine teeth were quickly turning into fangs like you'd see in a horror movie._

_She became hungry quickly and looked down at the person in front of her. She gripped the red headed man and quickly bit a chunk from his neck. With blood gushing out the hand placed his hand up to the gouge to stop the bleeding._

_"No!" said the voice in her head. The monster continued to rip chunks of flesh off the boy. "Noooooooooo!!"_

_A big light flashed and it felt like her world was spinning upside down. _

The girl opened her eyes from her nightmare and saw men in white suits watching her. She placed her hand on the test tube wall and banged her fist against the thick glass.

"Sir, she's awake." said one of the voices. The girl looked around to see what they were talking about.

"Well we'll just have to put her back to sleep." cackled an old man.

A man in a biohazard suit walked next to her and placed his hand above a red button.

"Nighty-night Miss. Birkin, sweet dreams." he then pressed the button and Sherry suddenly began to feel very sleepy.

--

Pata-pata-pata was the only thing that could be heard in the long murky hallway. The fast, yet soft footsteps of the 'dead' bodies echoed throughout the catacombs of the airport. Leon leaned against the door to hear what was outside. His ear touched the cool steel door, he jumped a little, which caused Claire to jump as well.

Leon chuckled a bit and looked at his wife. "The door was cold." he whispered. Claire rolled her eyes and tried to return to a normal breathing pattern.

Leon once again put his ear up against the door. He heard a strange rapid; uneven breathing sound on the other side. He could also make out the faint sound of long nails gliding across the steel barrier. Leon gasped and sat down on the floor. Claire moved down right beside him and patted his leg.

"Hey it's ok." she stuttered out. "We'll make it out of here, you'll see." Claire put on her smile that she use to give Sherry after they made it out of Raccoon City. The smile that said 'Everything is gonna be alright, you'll see'.

Leon wiped the sweat off his brow and checked the clip that was in his blacktail handgun. The gun he bought from the mysterious 'Merchant' in Spain while he was rescuing Ashley. Of course he got all the upgrades, so it held a maximum of 35 bullets... which he didn't have.

"Eighteen bullets?" questioned Leon out loud. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"Well we haven't checked this room out, they're might be bullets somewhere..." Claire's blue eyes glanced over the poorly lighten room. Her eyes landed on a desk and she got up to walk to it.

Once she got up to the desk, she shoved the Glock 17 down the back of her pants. She went to the first drawer and pulled the handle. Locked. Claire frowned and moved her hands across the top of the desk gingerly. She grunted with approval and gripped the large silver paperclip. She straightened the clip and bent it apart after the metal warmed up enough from the friction.

She started to work on the lock while Leon walked over and leaned up against the desk. He ran his hand through his long light hair, it was drenched with sweat. He grimaced and thought about taking a shower.

"Babe, you're not gonna find anything in that drawer. It's wasted effort." a few more minutes passed and Claire finally heard the lock click. She opened the small wooden drawer and squealed with delight.

"Guess what I just found?"

"What?" asked Leon un-enthused.

Claire held out a few key cards, a key on a chain, and some 9mm bullets.

"Great job!" he screamed. He snatched the bullets and began to reload his clip.

"Oh and I get this." stated Claire. She had used the key on a chain and opened the cabinet that was behind the desk. There was a belt that held a holster on that was holding a .357 magnum. She found an old cigar box at the bottom and saw that it held over 30 magnum rounds. She clipped the belt on and shoved the rounds into the side pack that she'd found earlier.

"What? That's not fair!" pouted Leon as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Quit being a baby, you're the oldest. Ohhhh lookie here boy-o." Claire gripped a Remingtion M1 100-P shotgun and tossed it to him. He snatched it quickly and checked to see if it was loaded- which it wasn't. Leon frowned again and looked at Claire with sad eyes. Claire snorted from the scene and tossed him the ammo box. Delighted, Leon loaded the gun and shoved the box into his coat pocket. Leon walked over to the door and pumped the shotgun.

With a lop-sided grin Leon asked "Shall we my dear?" Claire patted the magnum and replied "Lets."

Leon opened the door and shot immediately into the face of one of the undead.

A/N: OH MY GAWD NEW STORYYYYYYYYY!! Lol, it took me forever to get around to do. Which I apologize for- I started a new Bleach story on here and DA. Plus I run a few clubs over on DA, so I've been BUSY! :3 Lol I actually should be in bed because I have to work in the morning :( But I felt like a jerk because I've been getting all these nice reviews for my stories, and I haven't updated! -Hits forehead- Please, PLEASE like send me a message and tell me to update! I have nothing else to do and I'll do it! Hahaahah I'm so bored and busy xD Soooo I hope you guys like the new story! Gimme reviews to tell me how I'm doin'! Oh, and like always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2

Government Facility

"Move, NOW!" screamed the oldest Redfield. The went to grab the door handle, but was blocked.

"We need-"

"My Sister is out, there. MY ONLY SISTER!" screamed Chris. He placed his hands on his head and ran them through his spiky dark hair. He walked back over to his chair and sat down. He leaned his forehead on his hands and stared at the table.

"Mr. Redfield, please take our offer into consideration." pleaded the man. He loosened his neck tie and sighed. "We're trying to help out the world here. We don't want another Raccoon City."

"You have NO idea what my family and friends have been through. This is the third time that this has happened to my sister and her husband. THE THIRD TIME!"

"We do know of the Rockfort, Starlight, and Spain incidents. And we are fully awar-"

"That they're dragged into that shit every time?"

"Why are you refusing us Mr. Redfield? You can help save your family and friends if you join us!"

"I have a kid on the way, I can't die by having a zombie tear out my throat. I would never do that to Jill and the others."

"Mr. Red-" Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you want me to help you so badly?" he questioned. He looked at the man and noticed that he was about the same age as him. He had spiky reddish- brown hair with foggy blue eyes.

"Because my family was murdered along with all the other citizens of Raccoon City." Chris stiffened his back and looked into the young mans face. "Mr. Redfield, I'm already a parent, and I don't want my wife and child to live in the fear that yourself and all the victims have experienced."

"Why are you involving yourself with this, you're getting too far in. Umbre-"

"This isn't just Umbrella, there's rival companies that would kill to have the viruses. It's a race to see who can get the most money. They don't care about the lives of the innocent, they just care about their next paycheck. We just want to stop them bastards from destroying the world even farther than what they've done!"

Chris smirked and rolled his stiff shoulders. He looked up at the agent and said "Where can you sign me up?"

--

Conference room

The blond man placed his intertwined hands under his chin and smirked. He looked around the large table seeing all of his top investors.

"So it seems that there is a viral outbreak at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. Also, it isn't just the virus that's running rampant." he chuckled under his breath as he thought of what was happening.

"Sir, it also seems that Leon and Claire Kennedy are inside of the airport." stated a voice from behind.

"My, my, they do seem to get into the middle of everything. It's just their bad luck I suppose."

"Should we send someone down there to assist them?"

The blond man adjusted his dark sunglasses and looked over at his assistants.

"We'll send assistance to wipe out most of the subjects. We'll need some specimens to see what Spencer is up to. If they find the Kennedy's uninfected, then we might let them go. Just maybe. But it isn't the first time that they evaded death, they might get out on their own."

"Sir I would like to go on this mission." asked the red haired man that was behind him. He too, was shielded behind a pair of black frames. The blond man chuckled once again and sighed.

"We will send in the USF and see what they can accomplish. We also have other matters on hand."

"Mr. Wesker how did Spencer infect the airport in the first place?" asked an older gentleman.

"Yes, how did he do it?" agreed a woman.

"It seems he sent in a man with the hybrid virus in a duralinium case. He was shot and the case opened and the hybrid went into his bloodstream." stated a member

"He must have perfected the infection rate, it must be almost instantly." replied the blond.

"So what are we dealing with Wesker?" Wesker got up from his chair and walked to the front of room.

"We're dealing with the unstable version of what Jack Krauser has. It seems that the plaga and the virus cannot co-exist in these specimens."

"Then what are we going to do. What if it comes back to us?"

"Don't be foolish, they have proof that it was Spencer. Mr. Kennedy told the Government that he heard the man say Spencer."

The investors whispered to one another and came to a conclusion.

"Send out the USF, they have a better chance at killing the infected. We don't want another Raccoon City, we'll leave this in your hands Wesker."

The meeting ended and Wesker stood with his three closest employees. He had his back turned to them and said "You know what to do." the three ran off and Wesker went back to his chair.

He sat down and watched the monitors from the airport. He saw the infected people run through the halls and sink their teeth into anything that moved.

"Well, they're acting like the crimson heads... how interesting. I will find out exactly what they are and perfect it."

--

Catacombs

"At least there aren't any puzzles here." stated Claire as she walked down the clammy corridor. Leon blew his bangs out of his eyes and squinted at the tunnel before them.

"Well we now have giant steel doors and crazy-assed running zombie-plaga hybrids."

"It's better than the sewers of Raccoon, I smelt like shit for a week, you did too." Claire chuckled while remembering their experiences.

"Well at least you're with me the whole time this time. The last time you had me worried sick."

This was true on both of their accounts, while in Raccoon City, they only met up a few times in the R.P.D. or in the underground tunnels. Pretty much after the semi hit the squad car, they were separated from each other nearly the entire time. One would figure out a puzzle, while the other would figure out another. Or one would lay a key out for the other to find and look for it's rightful place.

With just the little meetings and the small conversations over the radios, they both made it out of the nightmare. Them, and a little girl named Sherry Birkin. Sherry was reunited with them last year for a few days, and then she was taken by Spencer. Leon and the others tried to follow the trail, but it was no use, it was cleaner than ever.

"Ssshhhh." whispered Leon. Claire blinked and watched his Government training mode kick in even more.

Leon walked on the balls of his feet quietly down the gloomy hall. He stopped at the corner and stuck his ear on the wall. Breathing. He heard raspy, uneven breathing. Just like the breathing he heard on the other side of the door earlier.

He stepped back a few feet and pointed the shotgun at the opening. He waited a few moments, but nothing happened. Leon wasn't a fool, it was playing with him. Like a cat with a mouse before it kills it. He sucked in his breath so he could try to hear the breathing again, he strained his ears and... heard nothing.

"Shit." he whispered.

He walked a few paces forward to try and hear it again. He just got to the corner when something lunged out at him. It was inches away from his face until a loud shot could be heard. Leon covered his face as the zombie hybrid's head exploded into a thousand pieces.

Leon looked bak at Claire and saw a slight smirk on her lips.

"I couldn't let him hurt your pretty face honey." Leon laughed a little, more like hyperventilating after that scuffle. Claire bent down and slapped his knee, Leon jerked and looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I have your back like always." Leon started breathing normal again and looked at the dissolving body.

"Yeah, and I have yours too."

"Leon, are they dissolving like the people infected in Spain?"

"Yeah, it must be just like what Krauser had, but unstable."

"They also act like those 'Crimson Heads' that Chris told me about. They have super fast speed with long talons. He said that you can waste a ton of ammo on them to kill, or shoot/ blow their heads off."

"Well I think you got the blowing the head off part down." Leon got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "We should get goin', we don't want them to surround us while we're resting."

Claire nodded and stared to follow Leon from behind. Leon stopped abruptly and Claire smacked into his back.

"Wha-" Leon turned around and blew the head off a random zombie. After the head exploded, something started to pop out of the gurgling throat. A tentacle plaga popped pout of the hole and tried to whip at them.

"Fuck you." stated Leon. He raised his shotgun and blew it back to hell. He looked to the side and saw Claire clutching her chest.

"You see baby, I got your back too."

Claire nodded her head and looked back at the acid puddle.

"Great, they're maturing, we're gonna have to hurry the hell outta here." Leon grabbed Claire's hand and they once again trudged on through the darkness.

A/N: New Chapter! 8) I am super excited now! This was an early b-day present to me, from me! lolz lame, I know, but I read my stuff too! I have to improve my skillz lol.

Oh, what's going on with Jill and the others? Hmmm?? Who knows? I don't even know! xD I seriously don't, and that's kinda sad. Well I hope you guys liked the new chapter :D Gimme reviews to tell me how I'm doin'! Oh, and like always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. And thanks for all the awesome reviews I got last chapter! I've never really showed my appreciation, So thanks to:

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, evilxfan, RaC3u4ph0, KT324, Gotta Dance 88, n8tivegurl, PokeRangerArdith, abbs, chikredfield, rejazzz, Nae17, Black Scepter, & bloomsky!! Oh, and John234 lolz he always asks me to update, but I don't! :D

WIthout you guys I would never update! (But I hardly do in the first place lolz)


	3. Findings

Chapter 3

Redfield Residence

"I'm going to the airport!" screamed Ark, he made his way to the front door only to have Elza block his way.

"No you're not! You have kids that you need to look out for! You're staying right here!"

"But my best friend and his wife are out there. I have to help them!"

"I'm going." stated a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Billy holding a gun. "I'm gonna help them, who's coming with me?" Carlos got up from his seat and walked over to Billy. He looked over at Ashley and shrugged his shoulder.

"But Billy, wh-" asked Rebecca

"I'm gonna help them for a change. Normally I don't stick my ass out for anyone, but they need help and I'm gonna give it." Billy opened the door and turned around.

"I wanna come too." said Ark, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well you better make room for me." said a voice at the door. They looked and saw Bruce standing in the frame. "I think that we're gonna have a real good time."

Fongling popped out behind him holding a present. She smiled and said

"Sorry were late, bad traffic!"

--

Catacombs

"Leon, where are we going?" whispered Claire. She still followed behind him with her gun ready.

"I think we need to stop for a little, you look tired." Leon looked past his shoulder and saw the exhaustion wracking Claire's body, he too, was feeling the same way.

Leon opened another steel door and exhaled loudly. It was a waiting room, it had a tv, some vending machines, and some old crappy couches.

"How'd you know there was one down here?" asked Claire.

"Just intuition." Leon chuckled. Claire turned around and saw the huge sign outside the door. It said "Sitting Room" in huge red letters.

"Like I could read that Leon, it's darker than hell out there."

"That's not my fault, Ok, let's scout the room and see if there's anybody in here."

They separated and went opposite directions. Claire scanned the tipped over tables and knocked lamps. She even kicked through the discarded newspapers to see if there was anything useful.

While she was doing that, Leon was searching by the closet door that as behind him. He ripped open the door and checked the dark space. His hand flew up in the air and reached for the jiggling chain. He jerked the metal strand and saw the bodies of two children hugging each other. They were intertwined and looked like they were hiding from something.

"Claire." Leon hardly whispered. "Claire." this time he choked it out.

She hurried over to her husband and saw the sight. The children looked less than ten years old. Two little boys, just staring at them with grey lifeless eyes. Claire went to touch ones neck, she felt it and sighed.

"They had to have died recently, within the hour."

"Claire, let me take care of it." she nodded. Before he took care of them, Claire grabbed a few extra blankets from the closet they were in. After that, she went to the other side of the room and shut her eyes.

Leon pulled out his blacktail and pointed it to one of their heads. He saw white film staring to clouded their eyes, also their bodies were twitching a little.

"I'm sorry." he shot both of them in the forehead. After it happened Claire walked over and placed the blanket over their bodies. She turned off the light and shut the door.

Leon walked over to the couch and sat down. No tears came from his eyes, in training they taught you never to cry. It was a sign of weakness. Leon looked up at Claire and saw a single tear fall down her cheek. She rubbed it off and walked over to the vending machines.

When the pandemonium broke out, there must have been some people wanting to steal whatever they could get. The fronts of the machines were ripped out and all the change had been stolen, also all of the good stuff was mostly gone.

Claire sighed and grabbed what looked appealing. She went back to Leon and sat down next to him.

"Here, eat and drink this." she handed out a bottle of water and a nutrigrain bar.

"Apple? Honey you know I like the strawberry ones." he chuckled. Claire rolled her eyes and handed him her bar.

"Here, you can have mine." Leon grabbed the red wrapper and gave her the green one. They must have been starving because they were done in less than two minutes. Claire coughed after the water quenched her throat.

"That was a helluva lot better than that food they gave me on the airplane. I swear they give you road kill and mushy vegetables." stated Claire. Leon laughed and took another sip.

"Well that's the first thing I've practically eating in a week."

"What did you eat while I was gone?"

"Pretty much the peanuts at the bar. Oh, and I ate at your brothers house every night for dinner. Jill doesn't cook very well, I really only ate the frozen pizzas after she went to bed."

"Yeah, she dose cook pretty bad."

"Well you cook pretty bad too."

"Hey, mines edible!"

"That is true." Leon pulled out his cellphone and looked down.

"No service still?" asked Claire.

"Yeah. piece of shit. But I'm gonna set the alarm for an hour. I think we should have at least an hour nap."

"I think that is an excellent idea. but we need to barricade the door first."

"That's true." Leon and Claire got up and starting shutting a ton of crap in front of the door. Anything that looked sturdy went into the pile.

After that was done, Leon stretched and laid down on a lumpy couch. Claire followed and laid next to him.

"Well goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you in an hour." Leon kissed her forehead and shut his eyes. They both fell asleep almost instantly, the sound of running could be heard down in the hallways...

A/N: New chapter! Sorry it wasn't as long :( Oh, and really don't hate me about the dead kids, I needed something sad in there :'( I'M SORRY!! Oh for the catacombs, it's not like the ones in REmake/ RE it's really just like a high tech basement that got turned to shit. Kinda like the basement in REmake you go into before you meet up with Neptune. My inspirations for writing this was playing REmake earlier and watching the first two Alien movies :D I love the first two (Resurrection wasn't that good) Well anyways, thanks to them I have a new chapter up!

Oh, like I was telling some people, this story won't be as long as DC. #1 reason is because I'll get bored and have writers block again. Just like I did for DC. I'm sorry, but 30 chapters are way too many! But remember I still have the prequel to DC to finish. And of course another story that will be about RE5. (Yes I already have some stuff figured out!) This story is really setting up the RE5 one 8)

Anyways... I hope you guys liked the new chapter! Gimme reviews to tell me how I'm doin'! Oh, and like always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks for ALL of the reviews, it's appreciated!!


	4. Reunions

Chapter 4

Catacombs/ Waiting Room

Thump, thump, thump, pounded the feet of the unknown being outside. It stopped in front of the secure door and pounded it's fits onto it. Smelling the scent of the living that was on the other side of the metal obstruction.

Leon and Claire immediately got up from the couch with their guns ready. They had them trained on the door, waiting for it to somehow open. They had to get out of there, it was practically a concrete coffin.

"On...aire?" could be heard from the other side. They both looked at each other and started taking down the barrier. After they were done, Leon very carefully opened the door.

Once he did a gloved hand grabbed the door and pushed it open more. His flaming red hair was matted down with some sickly looking substance. He took of his shades and smiled at the two of them.

"Steve?" asked Claire.

He stood up tall and replaced his glasses. "Glad to see me huh?"

"Shit even _I'M_ glad to see you man." joked Leon, he patted Steve's shoulder and helped him to the couch.

"We have two hours to get outta here. If we're not out by then, well we're dead, plain as that."

"Two hours? Christ that's less time than Raccoon." Leon spat. He was a little stressed under the new time limit.

"Well at first it was four, but since you guys were already here for two hours..."

"We have to get out of here now." stated Claire urgently.

"There's S.W.A.T. people here trying to take them down. But they've never dealt with this before, most of them are dead. Wesker sent some men in too..."

Leon paced across the desolate room thinking of a plan. Claire and Steve watched and also tried to think of something. "Hey, how'd you get here Steve? I mean you didn't just appear here."

Steve sighed and got up from the couch. "I got here by helicopter, it's waiting for you on the strip. But they're takin' down the zombies that are gettin' out. We only have 2 hours before this place gets fried." he placed a hand on his hair and grimaced.

"Wait, they're gonna blow this place up?" screamed Leon. "Why would they blow up an airport in a mass populated town! That's ridiculous! What about all the innocent lives in and outside the airport!?"

"This is to make sure no one else was infected by chance. All they care about it keeping this place clean from infection, just like Raccoon." said Claire as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Steve, how'd you get down here anyway, how'd you find us?" Steve scratched his head, looked at his fingers, and sighed.

"Well after I got here I had to kill a lot of zombies. Then after a while parasites were coming out of their heads... After I killed them I caught your scent and went down a ventilation shaft. And I ended up down the hall where I followed your scent again."

"Wow, just like a dog." quipped Leon. Claire hit his forearm and turned back to Steve.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"I can only try. But we're gonna have to find another way. But with my help we can do a lot more than just you two." Steve stood up and replaced his shades. "Do you guys have have enough ammo and weapons?"

Leon and Claire looked at each other and nodded. "We have enough for right now, let's get going." stated Leon as walked to the door. Steve frowned suddenly and felt his cell phone vibrate. "What the fuck, I don't have a signal in this shit hole..." he flipped open the phone and the three people heard a loud laugh emitted from the phone.

"So you think that you can get out eh? I won't let the people that destroyed my company live!" screamed the young voice, " I have a little surprise for you, it's one that you will never forget!" the person laughed once again and then hung up.

"Company... Does he mean Umbrella? Spencer's and old man, he sounded like he was in his mid-to-late twenties..." stated Steve as he placed the phone in his pocket. Leon coughed slightly and arched an eyebrow.

"Rebecca and Billy faced a founder of Umbrella, and the leeches shape shifted and made him appear younger again... Maybe Spencer found out how to do that too!? Somehow all those viruses manipulated him and could change his shape."

Claire stared at the floor and sighed, "That's not the craziest thing I've ever heard. It might be true. I mean, I personally could believe it." she looked up at Steve and frowned. "What did he mean by present?"

He shook his head and answered, "I have no idea, but it can't be good."

--

Unmarked Helicopter

It was hungry. No, it was starving. The metal crate that imprisoned it made the monster furious. It just wanted to burst out and eat as much flesh as it could, the blood lust was making it even worse. It wanted to feel cartilage and tissue slide down it's gullet and make him full. It didn't care if it was human or animal, it just wanted to eat. The feeling of splintered bones between his teeth, and blood splashing on his so-called lips made it roar in hunger.

It was hungry, and pretty soon, he was going to get all that he could eat. Well that's what the man with the long hair said...

--

Office Room

Albert Wesker sat in his black leather chair and smirked, he got the transmission that Steve received on his cell phone. Wesker interlocked his fingers and chuckled softly, "So it seems that you transformed into your younger self, no matter. I'll kill you and get a sample of your blood, then I'll throw your rotting corpse into the crematorium."

He then typed a few keys on his panel and saw that the 'face' of HUNK appear on the screen. "Report on what you've got so far." the commando nodded and started to talk through his gas mask, "We've killed a lot of specimens, it seems that Spencer was expecting the two of us to show up."

Wesker's lip curled up into a some-what smile and asked, "Where's Wong, I wanted you to keep an eye on her." HUNK turned around to shoot a zombie with his Matilda. "She's over there with shooting some Cerberus's sir." HUNK moved the communicator and showed Wesker that Ada was pumping some shotgun shells into a few MA-39's.

"Excellent," stated Wesker, "Keep in contact with me every hour on the hour. Remember, I want Spencer alive when I get there." HUNK nodded and replied, "Yes Sir, over and out."

Wesker shut off the screen and smiled maliciously. "I'll get you Spencer, you always come first for revenge. You're quite luck Chris, you'd be dead by now, but we always have our little set backs..." he got up from his chair and walked to the door. After he exited his office he turned the corner to see some of his guards unconscious on the floor.

Wesker stood still and could smell the intruder and hear it's blood flow throw it's veins. He moved his hand to his back quickly and withdrew his Killer 7, he spun around and tilted his head, then smirked, "So you've found me Krauser, I must congratulate you on your intrusion." Wesker kept his gun pointed to Krauser's face.

Krauser smiled and arched an eyebrow, "What're you doin' Boss? I was just popping on by to say hello, maybe have a little chitchat with ya." he laughed slightly and looked down the barrel of the gun. "Why do you have that? For a dramatic showdown? This ain't the Wild West ya know."

Wesker's smirk disappeared as he replaced the gun into the back waist of his pants. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at the airport." Krauser shook his head and replied, "Spencer wanted me to come here an kill you. I have to say, pretending to be hypnotized with that dumbass stick can get really boring. It's also weird that I can hear what the stick tells me to do, but I have to do the crap by my own free will. Your plan sucks."

Wesker took off his shades and wiped them off with a cleaning cloth. "You're the best double-agent I have right now, and I need you to do most of what that 'dumb stick' says. Or else this plan will be ruined." he replaced his sunglasses and started to walk away.

"I know boss, but I have some information about a Miss Birkin, that I think you'd be interested in."

A/N: I AM SO FLIPPIN' SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!! D: I know, I know! :'( I have been busy with class and work, plus writers block. Gah it's terrible. Forgive me!! xD Anyway I hope you guys like the newest chapter, I know that some people have been asking for it for... months -- aw I feel bad. lol whatever.


	5. Clashes

Chapter 5

Freeway

"How are we supposed to get into the airport exactly?" asked Carlos as he loaded his rifle, "I mean, the Government is trying to block the place off to the public."

Billy smirked and turned his head back from the passengers seat, "We can get in there, don't you worry about that." He looked over at Ark who was driving. He was trying to be calm as he drove, but knowing that his best friend and his wife were stuck in an airport infested with zombies... Well he didn't want to find his friends dead, or worse, undead.

Barry had stayed back at the Redfields to watch over Jill and the others. They didn't want anything to happen to the girls while they were out. They've dealt with Umbrella for so long that they didn't even want to take the tiniest of chances. Especially since Jill was pregnant, and just so happened to be married to Chris; which was Wesker's enemy. But what they noticed from their last encounter with him, was that Spencer was even higher on the revenge list than the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member.

"I think that we just need to crack some skulls and force ourselves into the damn thing. I mean come on, they coulda called us up for help, or at least advice." stated Bruce as he loaded some shells into his Remington. "We're the ones with most experian-" Billy cut him off before he could finish.

"They probably didn't call us because they didn't want us to get caught up in that nightmare again. I mean come on, haven't we had enough with zombies and monsters? And yeah, this is Leon and Claire's third time dealing with zombies, but they have more than enough experience with that."

Ark sighed and pressed his foot on the gas harder. "That may be true, but people can't always come out so lucky. The luck has to run out somewhere, and I don't want that to happen when a monster decapitates them or rips 'em in half..."

Carlos looked up from loading more gun and rolled his eyes, "They'll be fine, I'm sure that el jengibre tirano will come and save them, especially since Claire's there." he chuckled slightly and loaded a clip into an Assault Rifle. Bruce looked at him and laughed. " 'el jengibre tirano', huh? You must mean the little gingernut who likes Claire, his name was Steve right?"

Carlos laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but he's not a bad guy... I mean come on, he does have tyrant powers. That's kinda cool, he's a 'mini-Wesker'." Ark laughed and looked back at Carlos in the rear view mirror, "And your girlfriend is Monkey face." Carlos scowled and pointed a Smith & Wesson to the back of Ark's head. "Lo juro por dios, mi señor y salvador voy a dispararte."

Ark smirked and replied, "If you shoot me, I'll crash the car and kill you too." Carlos muttered a few Spanish curses and pulled the gun away, "You win this time amigo, but the next time, I'll kick your ass." Ark laughed and nodded, "Alright, I'll try to stop calling Ashley 'Monkey face'. Ya happy?"

Carlos scowled and replied, "Joda lejos."

--

B.S.A.A. Facility

Chris followed behind the man whom he had the meeting with, his name was Matthew Noble. Chris didn't trust Matthew at all, or the B.S.A.A. for that matter. He just wanted to get the hell out and rescue Claire and Leon, they were his family after all.

The two men quickly rounded the corner and saw an older man waiting by the elevator for them. The man extended his hand out to him, "Well hello, I'm Nicholas Landon, it's nice to meet you Mr. Redfield." Chris shook his hand and put on a fake smile, "Same here, Sir."

The elevator made a 'ding' noise and the doors opened. "Why don't we get on together, I'm sure that you want to get going Mr. Redfield." They entered the elevator car and made there way back up.

--

Catacombs

Steve could smell and hear the blood pumping through the veins of the two behind him. Leon and Claire's hearts were pumping a little too fast for normal. After Steve had taken down more zombies, and a few plaga-hybrids, he started to see fatigue hit the two. Which wasn't a good thing at all, they had a very strict time limit.

"Come on you guys, don't start lacking now. We have a lot of distance to cover." Steve held his dual luggers in his hands firmly. Claire noticed the guns a while back, he must have gotten them as a memento of Rockfort. Steve crossed his guns and shot at the hybrid that ran towards them. It's head blew off and a parasite started to come out.

Steve turned quickly and roundhouse kicked in its 'face'. It stumbled back a bit and charged towards Claire. Leon shoved her aside and grabbed it by the waist, he bent backwards and suplexed the monster into the concrete floor behind him.

The hybrid didn't die until Claire shot it's head off with her magnum, "Well that was a little close, now wasn't it?" stated Claire as she checked her ammo count. She loaded a few more rounds into the chamber and flicked it back shut.

Steve took off his jacket and sighed, "Lets keep going guys. They're not gonna wait up for us. We have less than two hours left." he tied the jacket around his waist and rolled up his long sleeves. Then he started off down the long hallway again, stepping over what looked like shed skin.

"What's that?" asked Leon as he stooped down to see. Steve took a pen out of his jacket pocket and examined it. "It's... a molted exoskeleton." he smelled it and coughed, "It's 'fresh' too. Whatever it was is still close, we have to watch out. From the looks of it, it's one big mother fu-" Steve was cut off as a giant blur crashed into him.

It pinned him to the floor as it's chest opened and an acidic fluid poured on top of him. The acid burned away his shirt and started to sear his chest. "FUCKER." screamed Steve as he threw it off. Leon aimed his shotgun and shot a few shells into it, "Novistadors! What're they doing here?" he kicked the insect back and blasted it again.

Steve stood up quickly and quickly stabbed his hand through the arthropod's thorax. "That's for ruining my three-hundred dollar shirt." he ripped his arm up, thus tearing the monster apart. He looked at his burned chest and now arm, "Weren't those from Spain, Leon?" asked Steve as threw his jacket back on.

Leon nodded and reloaded his gun, "Yeah, but why are they here?" he looked over at Claire who was staring at the puddle of acid and she replied, "Spencer said he had a surprise for us? Do you think that was part of it?" Steve shook his head and scoffed, "No way that was the big surprise, it's something more sinister than a bunch of fucking bugs."

--

Unmarked Helicopter

It shook its metal prison and growled loudly, it's hunger became almost unbearable. 'He' smelled the blood coursing through the veins of the pilot and copilot; It made 'his' stomach rumble. It felt the helicopter lower somewhat then the floors under the crate fell out under him. The metal box crashed into the ceiling of the airport and bursted open from the impact. It was finally free.

A/N: Here's a little shout out for Sisheo. He has a great little series that he's working on. You should check them all out and review! :D

I know my Spanish is a little rusty... I hope I did ok with it :) I haven't really spoken Spanish since I graduated, which was almost two years ago. :( Also, I know this chapter isn't that long. I've had problems with it because the first part sounded way too much like this story's predecessor, DC. Which was a lot more comical and immature... I'm trying to make this story serious, but I can't! I must have humor, or it's not me. And I know it doesn't sound very much like the Degeneration now. But it did WAY before they released any information. Which is when I started it xD

I also have all these other stories I'm working on. Plus ANOTHER Cleon story in the works. Stupid writers block, I'll stop and make a new story and get writers block on that! D: Anyway thanks for reading the newest chapter! As always, if you have any complaints/ ideas, just message/ review. Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated!! :3

OH ALSO-- Do you think I need a Beta Reader? I think I should get one... lolz


	6. Suspicions

Chapter 6

Spencer's Facility

Ada and HUNK walked throughout the dark and metallic hallway; the fluorescence bulbs flickered and bounced their light across the metal walls. Cautiously, the two made their way down. Their light footsteps could be heard across the cool metal floors. Bodies littered the space; torn and ripped apart. The gore was smeared across the walls and floor. Hand prints could be seen as they streaked the place with crimson.

Ada's heels clicked across the surface as she walked across the scene. High heels were not the type of footwear you should wear on missions, but for her, it worked. Dresses were not a suitable attire as well. Running around and fighting could get a little strained at times. She either wore short, easy moving dresses, or long ones with leg length silts. Comfort and mobility was what she liked.

HUNK put his arm in front of Ada's chest and stopped her. Two pairs of footsteps were coming right towards them. HUNK leaned back up against the wall and waited for whatever the footsteps belonged to. He clutched the grip of his Matilda tightly, making sure that he could get the perfect aim.

The footsteps stopped short of the door way and HUNK waited. He knew from the beginning that the footsteps did not belong to a zombie. They could possibly belong to a few Ganados, but HUNK got the feeling that wasn't it either.

"You two disappoint me. It took you all this time to get here, and yet I get here in less than an hour." said the smug voice.

HUNK and Ada watched two blondes emerge from the hallway. The two mercenaries were in shock as they saw the seemly normal Jack Krauser with the 'boss'. Krauser walked past Ada and winked slightly as their eyes connected. Apparently all hard feeling were gone that he held for the spy, which made her a bit uneasy.

"Sir," said the commando as he saluted, "What are you doing here?" HUNK watched his the boss walk around some.

"I've come for the Birkin girl. That is all." Wesker craned his neck and searched the area more. His concealed eyes scanned the littered bodies of the once former employees. "Strange..." he said as he looked at them.

Krauser walked up next to him and unsheathed his combat knife. "Somethin's not right." he took a step forward and frowned slightly. The room was silent except for the breathing of the four. His eyes swept the floor and saw a small brownish thing that was around the size of a fist.

The creature started sliding towards Jack quickly. It left a trail of slime behind it as it came closer and closer. He stared at the blob and squinted, "Is that a freakin' leech?" he stepped forward and crunched it under his boot. The leech let out a cry as it was smashed, it's body oozed out the pus-like substance. Krauser took at step back and grinned to himself, those leeches weren't too hard to kill. "Just a good stomping will take care of them little bastards. And their bodies make a little tiny popping noise after you get them."

Krauser stood in a triumph-like pose and smirked, "Got that little fu-" he was cut off by the screeching sound of more leeches. He saw them fall from the ceiling and land in a pile in front of him. As Jack watched the leech pile build up, Wesker was watching his reaction.

"Wesker...." whispered Ada quietly, "All those leeches will form and be-"

"Quiet Wong. Let him find out on his own." Wesker let out slight chuckle and watched. Krauser rolled his eyes as he watched and grabbed a grenade off of his belt, "You guys are really annoying." he pulled the pin and tossed it at the forming leech zombie. "Stupid little bastards. Trying to pull yourself together to make a body. I read the old files you stupid sonsabitches." he looked back at the trio and smirked, "Course I knew about the leeches, what do you think I am, retar-"

Krauser was knocked back by another leech zombie and hit the wall. He looked over at Ada and she simply replied, "Retarded?" He frowned at her remark and mutated his arm, then he slammed it into the leech zombies ''head'. After the leeches broke apart and fell onto the floor, Krauser started stomping them furiously with his boots.

"Goddamn bastards!!" he spat as he crunched the last one. The leeches' insides shot out and hit Ada's chest. Ada looked down at her soiled dress and scowled, "Thanks a lot. You're paying for this to be cleaned."

Jack walked past her and scoffed, "Nothing that you wear is ever 'clean'." he made his way to a bare wall and pressed in the molding on the side. A mechanical sound could be heard and the wall slid away to reveal a doorway. The four made their way through and saw a large chasm in front of them.

"What's down there?" asked HUNK as he glanced over the guard rails. Krauser pulled a key off of his neck and put it in a console, "Zombie pit. Spencer throws all of the infected employees down there. There's also Ganados and some random monsters down there too."

"What a fool." muttered Wesker as he looked down. His crimson and gold eyes were able to see into the bottom of the pit. He saw the infected corpses that scattered the chasm. The zombies had been down there for a while, their bodies rotted into mush and they had starved to death. But the Ganados, they were different. They ate the remains of the virus infected bodies and stared to mutate.

While Wesker was staring at the subjects, Krauser was getting the ropeway car ready. He turned the key in the console and waiting for the car to come back from the other side. It's piercing headlights lit up the place and everyone got a good look at what was down there exactly. Dead Lickers were being eaten by Chimeras, Chimeras were being eating by Brain Suckers, name an Umbrella specimen; and it was most likely down there. Not to mention the Los Illuminados and the 'pets' that they had.

The tram finally made it's way over and Jack opened the door for Ada, "After you" he said in the most polite voice he could do. Ada looked over at HUNK and Wesker in disbelief. She then looked over at Krauser and saw a slight smirk tug at his lips.

"I think not," said spy. She took a step back and walked behind the other two. She definitely did NOT trust Krauser, after-all; she did almost kill him. Ada waited in line and got into the tram after HUNK. She felt a shiver go up her spine as Jack walked in behind her. He wasn't acting the same, hopefully the other two had noticed this and didn't let their guard down...

Catacombs

Leon, Claire, and Steve still kept on going through the tunnels below the airport. They had to take out a few more monsters along the way. Luckily, Steve could move quickly and snap their necks before they had to waste what was left of their ammunition,

"Where are we going Steve?" asked Leon his eyes burned into the back of the tyrant's head. He wasn't in the mood to play 'follow the leader' right now. He'd rather play 'Get the fuck out before we all blow up', but Claire said to trust him. He definitely wasn't going to trust Steve. No way in hell. He'd make an act for Claire so that she'd be happy. But if that ginger did anything funny, Leon wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He worked for Wesker; who was the enemy, his loyalties lied in him. Some little teenage crush wouldn't help the Kennedy's if something bad happened.

"Will you stop starin' at me, please?" asked Steve as he continued to walk on, "No matter how much you wish, my head won't suddenly explode, ya know." Leon looked away and then glanced over at Claire. She had the famous Redfield death glare on while she looked at her husband. He felt multiple shivers go up and down his spine as he looked at her. No doubt the glare was something that ran in the Redfield blood, Chris does the exact same thing when he looks at Leon.

"Sorry..." mumbled Leon softly. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sighed, he was tired and they had maybe little over an hour before the place exploded. Leon was scared for Claire the most. He didn't want his wife to die in this godforsaken airport. He'd protect her if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Alright." echoed Steve's voice in the hallway, "I think that we just found a way out!" he looked at the elevator and had a proud look on his face. Hopefully, that elevator would take them to the surface. Steve was anxious to get out and help Ada and HUNK with their mission.

"_Sherry......"_ he thought to himself. It's been over a year since he last saw her. They had a tight bond with one another. Yet he also had one with Claire as well... Sherry would be alright, Wesker cares for her like a daughter. He'd never say that out loud though, but everyone knows that she's his weakness.

"Steve, are you ok?" asked Claire quietly. She watched him zone off for a while, and she was getting a bit irritated. Time was not on their side at the moment.

"What? Oh, yeah..." the tyrant pressed the button and sighed softly, he couldn't get the young Birkin out of his head now. The three waited for the elevator car to come to their floor. They hoped that this was going to help them with their escape.

"MMMMUUUUURRRRROOOOOOGGGGGHHHH!!" suddenly boomed throughout the entire catacombs. The trio looked at one another and stayed quiet. Something knew that they were down there...

-------

Somewhere in the airport

It smelled something delicious, it's scent drove it's hunger pains off the charts. It broke through the walls trying to get to the intoxicating aroma. The monster had no idea where it was, but it had to be close. The scent was so strong now, it could almost feel the soon to be morsels in it's stomach.

------

Redfield Residence

"I'm so worried..." said Jill as she sat on the couch. It's been a few hours since they heard about the airport. She knew that Chris wasn't there, but her sister and brother-in-law were.

"Don't get too down Jill, the baby knows when you're upset." said Rebecca quietly; her green eyes stayed on the page of her book. Jills' uneasiness was felt throughout the room. The other guests tried to give off a positive mood, but everyone knew that deep down they were just as upset.

Elza stood up from her seat and paced, "I hope that they're all ok. I mean this isn't the first time that they've dealt with this! All you have to do is shoot them in the head once and they're gone!"

"Who told you that?" asked Barry from behind, his arms were crossed as he watched the young biker. It seemed that Elza Walker had a past that no one knew about.

A/N: 8D I updated, I'm so proud! With finals over, i had some time. Plus I've been snowed/iced in my house for 3 days in a ROW!! I would also like to thank you guys for the 50 reviews for 5 chapters! That's so many! I'm glad that you guys like my story.

-OH- I know that this story doesn't sound like Degeneration, but that's ok. I haven't seen it yet, I'm waiting for the DVD. Yet I did have spoil it for me. (Bad choice on my part DX) But I don't care! Still a loyal Cleon fan by heart and choice.

Alright, in the last chapter I had Spencer be young again.... Welllll.... I forgot that I had him do that in DC (prequel before this) So yeah.... They already knew that he was using a younger form like Marcus/Queen Leech. DX I'm sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reading the newest chapter! As always, if you have any complaints/ ideas, just message/ review. Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated!! :3 Also don't fame about the pairings, thanks! 8)


	7. Arrivals

Chapter 7

Catacombs

"What the hell is going on Greg? Why are those people attacking and eating others?!" asked the worried voice. She paced the hallway with her MP5 clutched tightly. Whenever she shot them, they always came back up to attack again. Even at pointblank, the bullets did no harm to those beings.

"They're like zombies or something..." replied Greg as he reloaded his M4A1. He was really worried, all they had to do was come in a save a few survivors that were in the V.I.P. lounge. Instead, he and Angela got surrounded and had to run for it. They had no idea where there were. Greg thought that he heard some footsteps and talking so he decided to head towards it.

"Come on, there's no one there. We need to find an escape route." whispered Angela as the walked further down. They had no time to waste, the airport was going to be bombed in about an hour.

"MMMMUUUUURRRRROOOOOOGGGGGHHHH!!" echoed across the walls and stung the two's ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" screamed Greg as he was trying to stifle the scream with his hands. He looked around and saw Angela doing the same thing that he was to drown the noise.

After the inhuman roar had stopped, they looked at each other and started to run cautiously throughout the hallways. The two didn't want to know what that scream belonged to. As they ran, they looked up and saw three silhouettes standing still. Greg raised his gun and spoke, "Are you survivors?" he aimed his gun towards the 'people' and walked closer.

As he neared closer to the figures, he watched them draw weapons and point at his face. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." asked a rough voice in the darkness. Greg raised his flash light up and shown it in the faces of the people.

"Greg Glenn and Angela Miller, we're members of the S.R.T. We're here to rescue civilians in the airport."

"Great," muttered the man with the sunglasses on. "Better get on the elevator with us." After Steve finished his sentence, the doors to the elevator opened up. Its bright fluorescent lights lit up the hallway and the two groups saw each other.

"Lets go." spoke the rough voiced man again. He reached behind him and grabbed the hand of woman that was in their group. After everyone had squeezed into the elevator car, the red haired man pressed the up button.

"Alright, here we go." they felt the elevator car start to lurch up, and their hearts skipped a beat. All of the occupants were nervous as hell and they wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Angela looked up at the man in the leather jacket and frowned, "What's going on here?"

The man shrugged and looked around the elevator, "We'll find out after we get out of here."

Leon's cellphone started ringing and he pulled it out, "Kennedy."

"Leon? Thank goodness you're alright." said the voice from the communicator.

"Hunnigan, what's the situation?"

"We had a few men sent in to get to the V.I.P lounge for survivors, but no one's gotten there yet." Leon's eyes shifted over to the two S.R.T. members and then back to Hunnigan again.

"Send me a map and we'll get to them. I have two S.R.T. members and two civilians who are all trained with weapons."

"Good, Senator Davis is one of the survivors that's in the conference room, so..."

"Senator Davis?" asked Claire with a smirk, "That's perfect, I have a few words I need to say to him."

"Don't we all?" replied Ingrid with a stone-face expression. She wasn't a woman of emotions, that was for sure. "Here's the map Leon, be careful out there."

"Don't worry, just keep the premisses clear and we'll all get out,"

Leon turned his phone off and then looked over at Claire. They were going to make it out of there okay. At least he hoped so....

------------

Spencer's Facility

After the tram reached the other side of the pit, the four exited and looked around the area. Krauser took the front of the group and pushed open the creaky metal door.

"This is it..." he muttered as he stepped through, it lead to a tunnel and at the far end an elevator could be seen. The group started off and watched zombies stumble from the adjoining hallways.

"Huh, I didn't see this coming." Krauser stated in a sarcastic tone. He was tired of dealing with infected monsters, enough was enough.

HUNK raised his Matilda and started doing head shot after head shot. Not one bullet missed it's mark as he pulled the trigger repeatedly. A few heads exploded as they were pierced with the bullet, but either than that, it was clean shots.

"Nice work." stated Wesker cooly as started down the hallway. His black leather shoes didn't touch one speck of brain matter as he walked along the dead. When he reached the end, he looked back at the trio as he pressed the up button.

"Well?" he said as he crossed his arms. Wesker wasn't in the mood to wait around all day long. He wanted to get Sherry out of this place and take her back. He may seem like a cold-hearted bastard, but he promised William that he would always watch out for the young Birkin. And Albert Wesker always kept to his promises. Especially to good friends.

"Okay, we'll go up a few floors and scan around the place. I can't say for sure where the kid is, but she's on the fourth level. That's where the G-Virus is kept."

"The G-virus.... hmm seems we have an old Umbrella employee on our hands here." Wesker smirked and stared at the map of the facility. Taking out another former Umbrella employee will help with the future. You never know when someone might leak out some crucial information.

--------------

_Raccoon City, 1998_

_"What's going on in this town?!" demanded the young girl. She was coming back to school from a visit to her family and suddenly the town was infested with zombies. Her golden locks were now covered in dirt and what looked like blood. The young girl's biker uniform, which was once white, was now black and had tears all around it. Her exposed skin was filthy and had a few cuts and scraps across it._

_"I have no clue, but you're safe in here." replied the officer as he patted his shotgun. He looked like shit, and the girl could tell that he was tired. The two met up at Raccoon City University and made their way to the police station. Luckily, the officer was there when she arrived, or she would have been dead by now._

_"This is crazy!" she shouted as she threw her arms in the air, "How the hell can the dead be roaming the streets right now?!" the girl kicked a couch and screamed in frustration. They were in the dispatchers room at the moment, resting and reloading weapons._

_"Miss Walker, please calm down!" begged the cop. He was young by the looks of it, most likely a rookie. _

_"No!" she spat as she turned around to face him. She was sick and tired of this and wanted to leave. _

_"Shhh, be quiet." he whispered as he placed his hand over he mouth. They both heard a strange clicking sound from outside. Kind of like an animal with claws going across a linoleum floor._

_"Rick, what is that?" whispered Elza quietly. She was scared to death and didn't want to think that there was something worse than zombies out there._

_"No clue," he replied as he shook his head, "I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here." the rookie walked past her and headed for the other door. He gulped as he grabbed the door knob and looked back at Elza, "If something happens to me, do NOT try to help. I want you to get out on your own. Got it?"_

_"Got it." she said with a nod. She clutched her handgun tightly and watched him exit the room._

_"Rick..." she barely whispered as she heard glass shatter. A single shot was fired from his gun and Elza didn't hear him scream, but she heard something roll across the floor. Kind of like a head rolling..._

_"Oh God." the girl choked out as she had images of his dead body. She had to get out of here, she had to survive._

_------------_

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport

"It's about damn time!" snipped Ark as they pulled up to the barricade. The soldiers wouldn't let them in until Bruce and Ark had shown their badges. Then they all had to go through questioning and talk with the head guy.

After what felt like hours of talking, they were loading up on weapons and proceeded to the front doors of the airport. They were let through the human wall of soldiers and stepped up to the glass doors.

"There's hundreds of 'em." said Bruce with a frown. He eyed through the glass and started counting off the undead victims.

"Yeah... how are we gonna get to them? We don't even know where they are." responded Carlos as he turned the flashlight on his vest on. It was almost pitch black in the airport, besides the gaping hole where the airplane flew in the wall earlier that day. Also, a few of the lights still flicked off bit of light into the darkness.

Billy pushed open the doors carefully and scanned around, "No other monsters besides zombies. Well that's a good thing I guess. Come on, let's get going."

The group entered the airport and started shooting the zombies when they got too close to them. Ark looked up at the wrecked airplane and squinted, "Hmm, looks like we'll have to get up on that plane..."

A zombie came up behind him and Ark elbowed it in the nose with his elbow pad. The zombie's nose broke and lodged up into it's brain: an instant death. Ark walked away from the twitching corpse and started hopping up the rubble to the plane. He scanned the area once again and saw more zombies, "Damn, will this ever end?"

A/N: I'm back! Hooray!! I think I last updated in December... Wow. I think I kinda disowned this story after Degeneration came out. That's probably my case. Oh yes, speaking of Degeneration. If anyone has a script of knows of a script, could you please give me it/ let me know where it is? Please! I'll write you a oneshot for anything (Except pairings that I don't like. Yes, I am selfish.)

I would greatly appreciate it if you could! I don't feel like watching that movie more than I have to. XD And I'm sorry if I have some things inverted in this story, I can't remember what all i wrote in the other 6 chapters LOL! I FORGOT! D8

Thanks for reading my new chapter, and I'm sorry that it's not that long. As always, if you have and ideas/complaints, just message/review! Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it! :D

RESIDENT EVIL 5 COMES OUT IN ONE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	8. Departures

Chapter 8

Ronald Reagan National airport

The few survivors ran throughout the airport, dodging and shooting zombies that were trying to attack. Greg and Angela watched the other three people shoot the monsters in the head each time, claiming the undead life that belong to the once humans.

_Destroy their brains...._

_Shoot them in the head._

That was it, that was the key to survival, shooting the victims in the head. Destroying the vital organ that kept them alive; even after death.

The VIP lounge was close, the map on Leon's communicator stated so. They started shooting the infected corpses and Leon saw a shadow stumble towards Claire.

"Get down!"

The redhead quickly buckled her knees and fell onto the filthy ground. She cursed under her breath as her knee connected with the handle of an umbrella, causing a stinging pain to shoot up and down her leg.

After the zombie fell to the ground with a moan, Leon lent his hand out and helped his wife to her feet. "Thanks," she said as she held the umbrella. She looked down at the white and red striped object, frowning after she realized that it was like the logo for the malicious pharmaceutical company.

"Never saw this coming..." she raised the umbrella and looked at it, then tossed it on the floor next to the dead zombie.

"I'm starting to see more of that stuff each day," replied her husband, "which is never a good thing." Leon's eyes shifted over to Steve, whom had his arms crossed against his chest. His ears seemed to be straining to hear something.

"They're down the hall." stated Steve to everyone. He started to walk down the curved hallway to the set of double doors. The group followed him carefully, not wanting to get bitten by a zombie. Greg, the male SRT member, was acting a bit careless as he shot down the infected.

The knock on the door echoed throughout the hallway. If nothing had heard them then, then they'd surely be found soon. Noises liked to attract zombies, they were just like flies being attracted to lights. Yet, they didn't have bug zappers with them, they had heavily armed weapons that could blow a head clear off it's shoulders.

Steve sighed loudly and pulled his arm back, getting ready to punch the doors in.

"What are you doing, idiot? Those are solid wood!" spat Greg loudly. His eyes squinted at the young tyrant, not knowing of the powerful virus that coursed through his veins.

The redheaded man pulled his arm back and slammed his palm into the door. The SRT members watched in horror as the doors bursted off the hinges and splinters flew every where. Steve have a toothy grin and looks over at Greg, "You were saying?"

Leon and Claire took a few steps inside of the room, surveying the interior and seeing of people were indeed hiding in there. A little girl peeped her eyes out from behind a shrub and looked at Claire, "Claire? Claire?!" she shouted loudly. Her body flew out of hiding and cling onto the auburn woman's hip. Rani started crying loudly and smearing her face into Claire's pants.

"Rani? Rani, what are you doing here..?" she took her hand and started smoothing the child's hair lovingly. If Claire had know that her friend's niece was here, she would have grabbed her while she could... Save her from this terrible nightmare. Instead, she had to stay scared while in a room with-

"Are you insane?! The lobby is crawling with those creatures!" The obese man wearing a suit was screaming in Leon's face. The agent had to keep a stern face as the fat man's saliva was flying onto it. How Leon would love to grab his neck and squeeze right now, maybe give a few good shakes to it. Then he realized that the man had no neck to begin with.

_Another plan foiled..._

"It's also the widest area. It's too dangerous to take the long way around." his gloved finger came up and wiped the left-over spit off of his face.

Claire picked up Rani and held her tightly against her, "He's right," she said. A frown spread across her face as the senator started to chuckle. His cheeks jiggled as he kept up the act.

"Oh yeah? And since when did the NGO member become such an authority on the subject?" his eyes squinted and showed off just how fat his face could look scrunched up.

Leon stood in front of Davis and spoke in a light yet stern tone, "She's one of the survivors of Raccoon City. She has more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anyone here." Of course he failed to mention himself and Steve in the statement. But he really didn't want this 'Senator' to be speaking bad of his wife.

Greg tilted his face over to Angela's and whispered, "Raccoon City? Isn't that where..?"

"Yes." said Angela quickly. That was the City that started all the nightmares.

--------------------

Spencer's Facility

The group walked behind Krauser, whom was the leader for right now. Everyone had their guns drawn except for Wesker; it seemed that he had no need for a firearm right now. They walked down the hallway at a normal pace, looking at all the experiment rooms that were being passed.

Dismembered corpses, bodies with just the top of the skull cut off; the subjects were B.O.W.'s and humans alike. Though Wesker wasn't entirely sure if the humans were infected with a virus at the point. They might have just been regular humans, there was no decomposition of the skin which lead him to believe the theory.

Krauser led then a little further and stopped suddenly. His nostrils flared and he took in a waft of air.

"Blood." he said under his breath. Why would there be blood unless-

Jack was suddenly knocked aside by a large reptile. His body flew back into the wall and then down on on the ground.

"I have no time for you," said Wesker harshly. He pulled his hand back and bore his hand into the Hunter's chest. After that, he moved his arm up and ripped it's head apart. He didn't want to find out what Spencer that done to these Hunters. They looked different, a new breed of some sort. Wesker dropped his arm down to his side and splotches of blood filled the floor as they dripped from his gloved hand.

"Ah, you destroyed a Hunter Omega, Albert. Good for you." spoke a voice from no where. The group shifted their eyes up to the large speaker box that was up on the corner of the ceiling. "Too bad that you were infected before hand. These knew Hunters infect anyone who even touch their blood,"

Ada looked down at the floor and moved her foot away that was near the puddle of blood. For some reason, she didn't doubt what Spencer had said. Her skin could absorb the blood, thus absorb the virus that was coursing through it. It seems that Ozwell had made the virus more potent.

"Also, you'll get infected if it bites you or scratches you. The Omega's are an exceptional B.O.W., don't you think, Albert?" a cackle filled the room and then dead silence.

Wesker took a step forward and walked over the dead Hunter. He did admit inside of his head that the Omega type was very intriguing. It might even be called a good idea by him, but he would never say that out loud.

"Wesker," said Ada smoothly as she jumped over the dead body. Her heels clicked as she followed him closely.

"You three find Birkin. I'm going after Spencer alone." With that, Wesker entered the elevator that opened up by itself. It seemed that Ozwell E. Spencer was thinking the same thing as him.

"Come on, let's go." said Krauser. He started to head down the hall to go find Sherry.

---------

Ronald Reagan National airport

"One, two, seven, thirteen, twenty-five,"

"Will you shut up, Ark? Stop counting all the damn zombies!" shouted Billy as he loaded another bullet into a zombie's brain. The sound of gun fire echoed through out the lobby of the airport. Hopefully Leon and the other's would come soon.

Bruce's eyes shifted over to the airplane that has crashed through the terminal. No doubt zombies had been in there, not doubt about it.

Carlos unpinned a grenade and threw it into a group of carriers. The blast blew up around five of them, their bloody parts fell down like rain against the chairs and luggage,

"Where the Hell are you Kennedy?"

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank KT324 for the Degeneration script. I'm not really a fan of the movie, and I don't have time to watch that terrible thing all over again for lines. So thank you for that, and your gift fic should be done some time next week :D

I know I haven't been updating my larger stories lately. It's this bitch thing called writer's block, and that little bastard laziness. I've been actually writing during my vacation so I could just catch up! D:

Thank you all for reading this chapter, and if you don't understand my story, well then you have to read it's prequel. It makes more since, and why this story isn't matching Degeneration much, (I wrote this way before it was released, call it a guessing-fic. Just like I used a airport by D.C. and not Harvardville) But anyway, thank you once again :)


	9. Beginnings

Chapter 9

_Raccoon City, 1998_

_The young blonde ran through the necropolis, clutching her handgun as tight as she could. The handgun, now her sole possession and greatest lifeline, had only seven precious bullets left. _

_Her biker boots crunched loudly on the shards of shattered windows; announcing her presence and making her susceptible to an attack. She hopes that, if anything attacked her, it would be one of those 'zombies'. The monsters with the long tongues took way too much ammo for her liking. Though they were tough, those creatures were not the only ones she had seen…_

_A sigh escaped her dirtied lips. Exactly one day had passed since she had found Rick's decapitated body in the hellish Raccoon Police Station, sending her running out from that forsaken place. When she reached for his shotgun, she found out that the barrel was bent. She knew the gun was useless, so the entire venture was a loss._

_The woman picked up the pace and started to run faster. She needed to get out of the city. Suddenly-- she heard the sound of a chopper close by. Her eyes scanned up to the clock tower in the middle of the city, where she saw a helicopter preparing to land._

_"I'm saved..." she muttered under her breath. Just as the words escaped her lips, her eyes caught a brightly colored stream of light that headed towards her salvation._

_Elza Walker watched in horror as her one chance of survival blew up right in front of her face._

-------------

Airport

"Run!" Leon shouted sternly. The echo of gunshots echoed through the room as he kept taking down the undead, who came driven by the sound and smell of the living. Claire held Rani's hand tightly as they ran with the others, with Steve walking beside them. Greg helped the Senator walk while Angela and Leon covered the others.

Suddenly, a zombie lunged towards Greg and bit down hard on the SRT operative's forearm. Before Greg could react, the carrier sunk its teeth in and took a large chunk out of his forearm,

"Shit!" he groaned in pain. The blood was oozing down his arm and dripped onto the floor.

Davis flung his grotesquely obese body away from Greg and toppled onto the ground. His hands instinctively reached for his tailbone just as he landed.

"He got bit! He damn well got bit!" the fat man clamored up waddled away from the SRT member as fast as he could and tried to get away on his own.

Greg raised his hand to Angela and put a comforting smile on his face, "Stay back, go one with out me..."

The female SRT member tried to reach for him, "Greg-" she was cut off by another man pushing her hand down.

"Greg," said Steve, "You got this?"

The doomed man gave a toothy grin in response and nodded just before he raised his weapon. With all the calm professionalism and grace that a dying man could muster, he started taking shots into the horde of infected.

"No... Greg! GREGGG!!" Angela called to him, desperately trying to save him from his fate. A part of her begged for him to come, and maybe find a cure and be saved from becoming one of those things, but deep down she knew there was no hope.

No hope for any of them.

The group ran away from the scene and finally made their way into the lobby. Gunshots echoed in the ruined lobby, signaling that the survivors were not alone. As they ran on top of the remains of the burnt-out craft and scrambled up the wing, Leon's eyes scanned the area and saw a group of people shooting the zombies that were scuffling on the floor. A smile crossed his lips as he waited for the men to change clips before he called out to them.

Ark Thompson heard the shout and looked up at the wrecked airplane, and saw that people were standing on top of the wing. He squinted and tried to adjust his eyes to the blackness. A smirk crossed his lips when he finally recognized his old friend.

"LEON! OVER HERE!!" he waved his hand quickly before he took another shot at a bearded zombie. Ark swore under his breath. He and his men had been firing so many rounds that most of them, including him, were down to their last clip. Just how many of these damned things were here? How many people must be added to the list of sacrifices?

Senator Davis started to panic as he saw a zombie approaching him. This zombie was not like the others: long claws extended from what were once fingernails, and instead of shambling, the thing was running. Panicking, the startled senator slid down the broken wing of the plane. Just as he started to slide, he carelessly shoved Rani, knocking the little girl off. Rani let out a yell just before she connected with the hard ground.

Rani looked up with a daze and saw three of the monsters closing in on her. Paralyzed with fear, the only thing she could do was scream in terror as they closed in on her. Claire heard the scream and looked down, just in time to see Rani cowering with fear as she was about to be overtaken.

Thinking quickly, Claire leapt off the plane and landed onto the ground next to the little girl. It wasn't until she landed that she remembered she had no weapon to defend herself or Rani with.

Steve was about to follow her, but was suddenly grabbed by the crimson head who had startled Davis.

"Clai-"

"CLAIRE!!" yelled Leon loudly. He leapt after her and landed just in time to start shooting the zombies that were about to bite his wife. One zombie went down with a clean shot, and just as Leon trained his sights on the second, Claire pulled the knife out of Leon's chest sheath and stabbed the zombie into its skull. The creature let out a gasp of shock and its eyes went back into its sockets just before the legs gave way. Just as the zombie fell, Claire planted her foot into the zombie's skull and kicked hard, freeing the knife from its fleshy sheath.

The agent looked at his wife and panted, "You alright?"

Claire gave a sweet smile and nod to her husband, "Barely." her eyes shifted down to Rani and her smile grew, "Are you ok?"

"Claire..." whimpered the little girl. The young woman picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Let's go," stated Leon as he led them back over to the others.

"Thank you." the redhead shifted her eyes side to side and looked around, "Where's the Senator?"

Their heads turned over to Ark and the others, only to spot none other than the fat man running over to them.

"Finally!" Shouted the bastard, "I'm over here!"

Steve pulled his gun and aimed for the back of Davis's head, "That prick,"

"Stop." Leon said and raised his hand. Although nothing would have given him more pleasure than seeing the senator pay for his assault, they could not touch him. How would he explain to the President the reasons for Senator Davis having a bullet in the back of his brains? Instead, he opted to remain professional and not let his emotions control him.

Leon turned back to the group and pointed at the exit, "Let's run to the light."

The group started to run toward the light coming from the ambulances, search lights, and news crews outside. Their friends met them at the exit with loaded arms and wide smiles. It seemed that the three survivors had survived yet another outbreak by just the skin on their necks.

Who said there was no such thing as miracles?

---------

Spencer's Facility

Ada and HUNK followed closely behind Krauser, whom was leading them to Sherry Birkin's holding cell. The further the trio went, they found more intimidating and terrible the B. locked away in cages of imprisoned in stasis than the previous ones. Luckily they didn't run into anymore Hunter Omegas that would put Ada and HUNK's lives in danger.

Krauser was already infected with the T/G virus, so the only way the Hunters could injure him was with their terrible claws.

"Just a little bit closer," muttered Jack under his breath. He noticed that the air was getting colder as goose bumps formed on his muscle-bound skin. Maybe the air conditioning was cranked up too high around here, to keep the specimens 'fresh'.

A few steps further and Krauser saw a large door open with stagnant water pooling around the opening. The ice crystals and cold mist that blew from the opening told the crew that what was inside must be an industrial-grade freezer. With a glance inside, HUNK and Ada caught the site of dead bodies hanging up on meat hooks. Some were laying in body bags hanging up from the ceiling, and one decapitated human body laid wasted on the floor. HUNK grabbed the metal handle and closed the door quickly. They did not need to find out if anything was alive in there.

Ada started to head down the hallway more and saw fingers scattered all over the floor. Index, middle, ring, pinkie, even thumbs were all over the bloody floor. A trail of the crimson liquid looked like it was flowing from the room in front of them.

_Where did all these come from?_

She reached for the door handle and started to open the door. Just as she did, the woman saw something in the dark room and quickly pulled her hand back from the knob.

A pair of sharp teeth bit into the metal handle and ripped it right off of the door. The spy looked at the mangled monster and saw that it didn't have any fingers on its own 'hands'. Ada took her shotgun off of her back and pumped it.

The monster let out a low cry and rose to its feet. It came into the light of the hallway and Ada took note that it looked like a human zombie, but it was bulkier, shorter, and it apparently had a strange dislike for fingers. It wore rags on its body, barely covering it's privates. It also seemed to have sharp rows of teeth. If this thing was faster than it looked, this could prove to be a huge challenge.

Ada pulled the trigger on her shotgun and blasted a chunk out of its shoulder. Chunks of meat and blood splattered on the walls behind it. A small sound came from it, like a child whimpering from pain.

HUNK heard a gun shot and went down the hall just in time to see Ada fighting the B.O.W. His boot stepped on a finger and he looked down at it; then kicked some aside so he could get better footing. Ada's eyes shifted over and then quickly saw the little fat monster lunge for her. She used the shotgun to block its blow; but after it pulled back, she saw that it bit her gun in two. Frustrated, Ada threw the broken pieces at the monster and unstrapped the Chicago Typewriter from her back.

HUNK was two steps ahead of her and turned the burst on his TMP, spraying a stream of hot lead into the creature's frame.

"What the Hell is all this?" shouted Krauser angrily. He walked casually to the two agents and took one look at the monster. "Great," he sighed, "the fat kid is awake."

Letting out another sigh that oozed with disgust, Jack jumped onto the back of the monster and heard it screech loudly. He unpinned a grenade from his belt and shoved it down the monster's throat. He quickly did the same to another one and then jumped back into the room that the monster had come from. Ada and HUNK followed Krauser and slammed the door shut after they ran inside.

A loud explosion shook the room. A few seconds later, a click could be heard and the room lit up.

Bones were scattered all over the floor; picked clean of any flesh, tendons, and even ligaments. The skeletal hands that were strewn all over the room were missing all five of their digits, no doubt the ones that littered the floor outside.

HUNK swept the study and found a bloodied research journal on the desk

_August 20, 2003_

_We got a new subject today from a closed facility. And I have to say, that it's a very odd one. Speculations from the scientists are that this specimen was actually a young boy, infected back in Raccoon City. As subjects go, this is quite a strange one. It eats everything from its meals, except for the fingers. Instead, the subject opts to bite them off and spit them back out. The most plausible explanation is that the fingers offer almost no meat. However, considering that the subject eats even the skin from its victims, perhaps there is a more deep-seated psychological reason for this._

_It seems to have all of its emotions intact from when it was a regular human: Contentment, Sadness, embarrassment, surprise, fear, anger. The subject has been reported to even shown signs of affection (and what some may point out as "love") towards the female staff, especially the nurses who tend to it occasionally. Though none of this love is sexual, more like a love of a parent. To be more specific… to a Mother._

_This 'Glutton' can eat solid metal. It once bit a stun rod in half while trying to get away from a researcher. Noted that it did also eat the researcher except… for his fingers._

_It does not like to be mistreated. Nor does it like being in the glass containment tubes. Though sadly, he's eaten most of my staff, and I have to put him in isolation._

_I have made a hypothesis on why it does not like to eat digits. It may sound bizarre to some, but I have studied him for two years no-_

HUNK saw that the rest of the journal was missing. What looked like gnarly teeth marks all over the bottom of the page gave some indication as to its fate, along with the head researcher.

"Let's get going, Sherry isn't gonna wait forever." stated Krauser. He finished reloading his guns and opened the door; seeing blood and gore scattered every where.

"God damn Spencer..." growled Krauser under his breath. He wished he was the one that would give that bastard the final blow.

A/N: Strange, eh? I don't know why I thought of the glutton, or his dislike for fingers. Why fingers? WHY!? I thought maybe he didn't like fingers because he was pointed at and made fun of as a child. (So now you know that! XD)

I wanted to write some original stuff compared to the crap called Degeneration. Oh and the Elza part, I loved tying that in with RE3. Hey, it could so happen! :) I don't know why I'm giving her more flashbacks, I might just make an RE1.5 fic about her. But I have to update all my other stories too... Damn!

Thanks for reading y'all, I appreciate it! :D Also a HUGE thanks to ArthasvsLeon for being my new beta!! 8:3 This chapter is for you! :D


	10. Rivals

Chapter 10

Spencer's Facility

Wesker walked down the elegant, empty hallway; the heels of his Italian loafers making a rhythmic click against the tiled floor. As he made his way down the corridor, the décor began to shift and change. The crème colored walls were now covered with paintings and the ceiling rose sharply above him with high arches. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, casting an ominous glow throughout the hall. Long, unlit candlesticks lined the walls while the hard drippings clung to their sides, telling of a time when they were once lit. Agarwood side tables and cabinets were pressed against the walls along the floor, holding photographs and priceless antiques.

He walked into the room at the end of the hall and looked around. Next to the doorway stood a table where a large vase of bright colored flowers sat. The red along the edges of the petals surrounded the golden center, perfectly mirroring Wesker's animalistic eyes.

"Stairway to the Sun." The voice of Ozwell Spencer vibrated through the room, with the speaker being unseen. "Those little flowers are what started Umbrella, Albert. You had no idea about these miracle flowers. Only the founding members of Umbrella and a few researchers knew of their existence. Well, besides those un-evolved Ndipaya tribe members. According to their primitive legends, those who survived eating the Stairway to the Sun, would inherit great strength." Spencer appeared before Wesker with his arms crossed against his chest. A smirk was tugging at his lips as he looked at one of the 'Wesker Children'.

"I see. So Marcus and yourself derived the progenitor virus from these 'flowers'." Wesker's nose scrunched up and he knocked the vase of flowers off its base, causing it to shatter on the floor. He could not bring himself to believe that the virus that was coursing from his veins came from something so measly like a flower.

"Correct!" Spencer said, "And then Marcus tested it to enhance its efficiency. You remember when he derived the T-virus from injecting the progenitor into the leech specimens? Just think, Albert, what if those flowers could grow anywhere? Not just in an underground cave in the middle of nowhere. In every field and garden in the United States. No. In the World!"

Wesker took a step forward and his shoes crunched against the glass that was shattered on the floor. He stopped when Spencer started to talk again,

"I have something for you, Albert. Something I think you'd like to have. After-all… that virus is wracking your body, making both you and it… unstable." Spencer took his younger form and looked at Wesker. He then opened a briefcase that was filled with syringes and small glass bottles.

"It's a special Progenitor-based serum to keep the virus inside of your body stable. I've had it lying around for years now, wondering when I'd give it to you. Surely that 'virus'," he motioned the back of his hand to Wesker, "by William would be unstable. That boy always had trouble with things like that." a loud laugh boomed inside of the room, echoing from wall to wall. Shaking the chandelier that was glowing in the middle of the high ceiling.

Wesker made no look of shock or interest to the small case that sat on a table. His hidden eyes stared at Spencer and then his top lip started to curl up.

"But there is a price I want from you." Spencer said, "I want a sample of your virus. I ALSO want a sample of your latest work. Your 'Type-2 plaga'. It is so much more stable than those plaga-hybrids that are running around all over the place."

Wesker laughed loudly and placed his gloved fingers on his forehead, "Do you really think that I would want some 'serum' from the likes you? I'm Albert Wesker, I do not need anything from a feeble human like you."

Ozwell smirked slightly and closed the metal case, "If that's your choice Albert, then it was not a wise decision," Spencer pulled a gun from under his coat and aimed it at Wesker, "We will see who's the better man, dear Albert."

Spencer pulled the trigger, but the tyrant was far too fast and dodged easily. He looked back at the wall and saw two darts sticking out of the concrete. He felt a foot connect with his stomach and he flew back into a bookcase; making it collapse down on top of him.

Wesker raised his fist through the old volumes and raised himself up. He looked down at his gloved hand and suddenly saw two blurry hands.

"PG67A/W. A serum created especially for you, Albert," spoke Spencer, "if I gave you twice the dosage, it would weaken you... oh look at that," he made a mock disapproving sound, "I gave you too much. I'm so very sorry."

He laughed loudly and pulled Wesker up to his feet by his hair, "You were going to be my l-" he stopped suddenly and looked down at the needle that was inserted into his chest. Wesker's lips curled into his natural smirk and pressed the plunger down in the syringe, filling Spencer with the anti-virus.

"You ba-STARD!" he spat. Spencer ripped the syringe out of his chest and threw it across the room. HIs hands grabbed his head and he hunched over in pain.

"You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves, Ozwell." Wesker leaned against the wall and shook his head slightly, The serum was still giving him double-vision, making it hard to see.

Spencer pressed the button under his desk and a secret door slid open, "This isn't," he wheezed loudly and clutched his chest, "the end, Albert." he turned his face back to Wesker and he saw that Spencer turned back into his normal form.

The old man hobbled through the door and it slid closed behind him.

Wesker slid down the wall and sat on the cold marble floor.

"Oh dear, Albert. Did that man hurt you, my darling?" a sly-accented laugh came from the doorway and Wesker looked back to see Excella Gionne standing there.

"Ex... cella... What are you?..." Wesker gasped, trying to get the words out.

"Spencer invited he here. You're lucky that I came." her accent fluidly slid out of her pouty lips as she walked over to him, "Come now, Albert. Let us leave this place."

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she slung his own arm over her slender shoulders. She moved his face down a little, making sure that he had a good view of her cleavage as she spoke to him, "Do you want that little box over there, Albert?" she motioned her eyes over to the case filled with the PG67A/W serum.

Wesker managed to nod and she walked over to the table, "So he made one before myself, huh. That bastard," her hand gripped the handle to the case and she turned Wesker around with her.

"Let us find your servants, now sweet Albert. They'll be able to support you better than myself." She started walking again before something dawned on her. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have my team ready to take any samples that are left behind. It seems that… that 'Miller' is heading to the air dome. Perhaps we'll have a little fun with him, eh?"

After that, Excella lead Wesker out of the room in order to find the others.

----------

Outside the airport

As the survivors exited the airport, the troops stationed at the entrance poured in and opened fire on the monsters inside the terminal. Gunfire rang throughout the halls of the airport as the once-human beasts were put out of their misery one by one.

"Rani!" shouted a voice from the crowd gathered outside the quarantine compound. Rani's Aunt was pressed up against the chain link fence, trying to reach for her.

"Aunt!" the little girl shouted before she started to run to her beloved aunt. Men in biohazard suits grabbed her and held he back from touching her only family member.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" sobbed the older woman. She kept trying to reach out to her niece, only to be pulled away every time.

"I was so scared!" Rani sobbed uncontrollably.

Senator Davis was sipping a cup of coffee and scoffed at the scene, "I can't stand kids, they're a real pain in the ass" he adjusted the blanket that was covering his shoulders and took another sip of his beverage.

Angered, Claire walked over to him and raised her arm back, "Bastard!" she slapped him hard across the face, "That girl will probably have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you!" the angry redhead stormed off and went over to Rani and her Aunt.

"I got it," said Claire in a soft tome to the man in the bio-suit, "You ok? Don't worry, she's fine..." Leon walked next to his wife and started to speak with Rani's Aunt.

Ark, Bruce, Billy, and Carlos just stood there dumbfounded with Steve. It seemed that they were being ignored by everyone, including the brunette SRT member beside them.

The young tyrant looked at everyone and then suddenly disappeared. He had to go find her, and that meant leaving everyone behind to do so.

As he ran to his secret helicopter on the airport runway, he sighed. He didn't want to leave Claire again, but he had to find Sherry.

_"Sherry..." _ he thought to himself. He would find her and take her away from all of this... Even if it meant to go against Wesker, he would let Sherry live the rest of her life as a normal person. She wouldn't be poked and prodded my scientists nor be used as a weapon anymore. She would be her, and Steve would make damn sure that she was never used again. Not by anyone.

A/N: I know some of the stuff doesn't match up with Degen and RE5, so please don't point those out, seeing how this story was INSPIRED by them. D8 (I really should not have to remind people this!)

New chapter was a few days late, I smashed my finger at work, so I couldn't type with it, and of course, it was my index finger. At least I can feel the finger tip now :D I can even bend it T-T

Once again, thanks to ArthasvsLeon for being my beta! 8:3!! And thanks to KT324 for the Degen script!!! :D You guys are THE BEST!!


End file.
